Princess Tutu and The Black Swan
by YogurtPanda
Summary: Six months after Ahiru returned Mytho's last heart shard, Fakir was working on the story that would change Ahiru back into a girl. Everything seems to be the way it used to be, but someone has stepped in. A certain girl is determined to take Fakir away from Ahiru. How will Ahiru face the challenges that lie ahead? Rated T, but I may change it to M later depending on the scenes.
1. Another Day

**Hi everyone, YogurtPanda here! I hope you enjoy my Princess Tutu fanfiction. ^_^ This is my very first, so it might seem rusty in some parts. **

**Feel free to review, subscribe and follow! Fakir x Ahiru is my favorite pairing, so I based this story around them. :)**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Day

_~It had been six months since Ahiru had returned the last heart shard to Mytho. Ahiru remained in her original form, a duck. Mytho married Rue, but Fakir stayed by Ahiru's side. After the incident, he never stopped trying to write a story that would turn Ahiru back into a girl. Ahiru missed being a girl, but being by Fakir's side made her happy._

_Fakir was finally able to write the story that would turn Ahiru back to human form. Ahiru was happy, and everything seemed perfect. At least that's what they believed.~_

* * *

"Ahiru, if you don't hurry we'll be late!" yelled Fakir from downstairs.

Ahiru scurried around looking for the red pendant. She finally found it under a pile of clothes. She went to the mirror and put the pendant around her neck. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Perfect!" She quickly hurried downstairs, but tripped. Luckily, Fakir caught her before she hurt herself.

"Thanks Fakir…" she said laughing nervously.

"Just be careful next time ok?' Fakir said placing her down.

Ahiru grabbed her books and met him at the front door. Fakir let Ahiru out first, but noticed the red pendant around her neck.

"Ahiru, you're still wearing that?" he said before closing the front door and locking it.

Ahiru looked down at the pendant. "I feel kind of naked without it. I know it's just a copy, but I like it because it's from you Fakir…" Ahiru said looking down at her books.

Fakir looked at Ahiru with a tender expression and smiled. _"Ahiru…"_

Just then the sound of a bell chiming filled the air. "Oh no, we should hurry Fakir!" Ahiru said running while trying to hold her books. "Wait up Ahiru!" Fakir said trying to catch up with her.

Luckily they made it on time, and had a few minutes to spare before class. Even though no one was in class yet, Fakir and Ahiru decided to put their books away inside their desks. Fakir glanced over to Ahiru who was still putting her stuff away. He went over to her.

"Would you like some help Ahiru?"

Ahiru looked over to him. "That'd be great! Thanks!" Ahiru said happily.

She really didn't know how to organize her desk, but Fakir was good at these things. After they had finish, they decided to sit next to each for a while before class started.

"Hey Ahiru, would you like to do something after school?" Fakir said.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Ahiru said with a radiant smile.

Fakir blushed slightly at Ahiru's smile. Every time Ahiru smiled, it just made him feel warm inside. He loved being around Ahiru, and watching her face light up even at the smallest things. Fakir took his hand and held Ahiru's. Ahiru looked down at her hand then looked up to Fakir.

"Fakir, what's wrong?"

Fakir had his face turned away from Ahiru because he was blushing. Ahiru became concerned and held his hand with both of hers. Fakir then looked to Ahiru who was looking at him with worried and concerned eyes. Ahiru was always worrying even when nothing was wrong. He smiled and petted her head.

"I'm okay Ahiru, I was just a little nervous that you wouldn't like for me to hold your hand." Ahiru smiled warmly at Fakir.

"You can always hold my hand Fakir, I don't mind at all."

Fakir felt his heart melt a little. Time just felt like it stood still at that moment. Green eyes met blue. Ahiru's hands were so warm compared to his slightly cold ones. Fakir was about to kiss Ahiru's forehead until he heard their classmates approaching. He quickly dashed from Ahiru's side over to his desk. Ahiru looked at his with a confused expression.

_"Why is his face like that? Were my hands sweaty?"_ Ahiru thought looking to her hands.

The bell chimed again and class began. The class was French, and although Ahiru had trouble learning how to place verbs with the right subject, Fakir would help her. Her speaking skills were improving slightly though. Today the class would practice ordering something at a restaurant. Fakir was paired up with Ahiru. Ahiru looked at her textbook to see the different types of foods she could choose.

"I really don't know what to pick…" Ahiru said in a worried tone.

"Just pick something you really like, or something that's easy for you to pronounce." Fakir said reassuringly.

Ahiru nodded and felt a bit more confident. She wanted to make sure she did a good job.

French class ended, and Ahiru was happy that she was able to order correctly. "I can't believe I did it!" Ahiru said happily. Fakir smiled while walking beside her.

"I told you that you could do it."

Ahiru nodded and hugged Fakir. "Thank you Fakir! You're the greatest teacher ever!"

Fakir blushed slightly at the contact and looked around to see everyone staring at them. "Ahiru let's go eat lunch ok?" Ahiru nodded headed to the courtyard with Fakir.


	2. The Unexpected Kiss

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1! ****Some drama happens in this chapter. Do you wish to know? Well read to find out! (:**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Kiss

There was a good breeze outside that was perfect for eating lunch outside. The sun wasn't too hot either. Ahiru and Fakir sat near the fountain. Sometimes they would switch up their lunch spot, but because they had dance class right after, they had to be close to the school grounds. Ahiru took a small bite of her sandwich, while Fakir was eating a small cheese bagel. He was reading a book which he always usually did. Sometimes he would read to Ahiru when they had nothing to do. Ahiru looked at the sky and sighed happily.

"Isn't today just a beautiful day?"

"Huh?" Fakir said with crumbs on his face.

Ahiru looked at him and giggled. "Fakir, your mind is always lost inside books." She took a napkin and wiped the crumbs off his face. Fakir blushed at the contact.

"Well this book is really interesting…" He quickly bookmarked his stopping place and sat the book near his side. "Anyway, did you figure out where you wanted to go after school?"

Ahiru took another small bite of her sandwich. "I don't know… It's such a pretty day today."

Fakir watched as the wind blew through her hair. "Well we could watch the stars and have a campfire" he said while looking at the sky. Ahiru looked at him with beaming eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea Fakir!"

Fakir glanced over to Ahiru then to her hand. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. Ahiru smiled back and they both watched the sky and its clouds.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a rock hit Ahiru's arm. "Ouch!" Ahiru said as she grabbed her arm. Fakir looked at her with concern.

"Ahiru are you ok? Is it broken?"

Even though it was just a rock, it was a hard object and could've possibly damaged something.

"No it just hurts…"

Fakir looked around to see if he couldn't find the culprit. There were so many people around that it was hard to tell who it was. Fakir felt a hand touch his. It was Ahiru's.

"Fakir I'm fine, it just hurts a little. I'll be ok I promise."

Fakir sighed and rubbed Ahiru's head. "Still… let's get you to the nurse ok?" Ahiru nodded and Fakir helped walk her to the nurse. A girl who was leaning against a tree watched as the two walked back inside.

"It seems that didn't work" she said to herself. "I guess I'll have to try something else." She said with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Ahiru made it to the infirmary. She had a small bruise but nothing major. The nurse put some ointment on the bruise and then bandaged her arm. Fakir waited outside for Ahiru.

_"Whoever threw that rock at Ahiru is going to pay."_

Just then a girl with long blond hair and slightly red eyes came walking down the hall carrying library books. Just then she tripped dropping all the books. Fakir quickly ran to her.

"Are you ok?" he said helping her up.

"I'm fine…" said the girl. "These books are just so heavy when you have to carry them alone."

Fakir helped pick up the books. "I'll help you carry the books to the library."

The girl smiled. "That'd be really great." and the girl began to walk down the hallway towards the library. The girl secretly smirked evilly. _"Now I have him without Ahiru."_

As Ahiru came out of the infirmary, she noticed Fakir was gone. "Fakir?" she said looking around. _"Where did he go? Fakir never would leave unless he had something to do…"_ Ahiru decided to check the library because sometimes people would ask Fakir to help them put books away when they were low on help.

As Ahiru stepped inside the library, she heard voices coming from somewhere. One of them sounded familiar so she walked over until she reached the romance section. She stopped and saw Fakir helping a girl put books away.

"So, you do ballet too?" The girl said, handing books to Fakir.

"Yeah… but I like to write most of the time."

The girl smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She noticed Ahiru spying from behind the shelf and smirked devilishly. Fakir finished putting all the books away.

"There all done. I have to get going now."

Fakir turned to leave but the girl grabbed his arm.

"At least let me thank you before you go…" the girl said with a smile.

Before Fakir could protest, the girl planted her lips on his. Ahiru eyes widened at the scene. Fakir quickly pushed her away.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled wiping his lips. The girl smirked and glanced over to Ahiru.

"I was trying to make that little girl stay away from you."

Fakir turned around and saw Ahiru crying.

"Ahiru…"

Ahiru quickly ran away.

"Ahiru wait!" said Fakir as he chased after her.

The girl watched as Fakir chased after Ahiru. "I won't let you have Fakir…Ahiru."


	3. The Pas De Deux In the Empty Dance Room

**Hi everyone! I know this chapter is kinda short :/ I promise it'll get better! :) Sometimes people don't want to read so many words... **

**To James Birdsong: Thank you so much for the comment/review! ^_^ (sorry I forgot to mention that earlier) **

**Please follow and review! :D **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Pas De Deux in the Empty Dance Room

Ahiru continued running. She felt like her heart got stabbed.

_"Why? Why would she kiss Fakir in front of me like that?"_

Ahiru heard Fakir calling her name. She didn't stop running but ran inside the dance room where she would sometimes clean the floors. She closed the doors behind her while panting heavily. Ahiru didn't know what to think. Her head was just filled with so many emotions. She stepped away from the door and looked at herself in the several mirrors that surrounded the room. Ahiru didn't look as beautiful as the girl was who kissed Fakir. Ahiru looked at the red pendant around her neck and held the small jewel in her hand.

"Do you really like her Fakir? She's prettier, her hair is finer and I'm just less compared to her…"

"That's not true Ahiru." said Fakir behind her. Ahiru turned around and saw Fakir leaning against the rail with his arms crossed. Silence filled the air before Fakir walked over to Ahiru. Ahiru moved away and turned her back towards him. He extended his hand out to her.

"Ahiru, will you dance with me?"

Ahiru glanced over her shoulder to Fakir who was looking at her with serious eyes. She slowly went to him and placed her hand in his.

They began to dance the Pas De Deux. They had done this dance before when Ahiru tried to get the last heart shard back to Mytho. Through the dance Ahiru spoke to Fakir.

"Why did you kiss her?" she said as she twirled around while Fakir held her in place.

"I didn't Ahiru. She kissed me."

Ahiru stopped and leaned back while Fakir held her.

"She caught me off guard Ahiru. Besides, I have someone I like."

They were back to back, their heads looking up, moving their arms up and down while dancing in place.

"What is she like?" Ahiru asked in almost a whisper.

Fakir lifted Ahiru up while she bent her body gracefully.

"She's has a big kind heart. She's a bit clumsy like a duck and has trouble believing in herself."

Fakir gently placed Ahiru down. As they reached the end, Ahiru did a split while Fakir held her steady. Blue and green eyes met and silence filled the air once again.

"She's not perfect, but I'm in love with her either way."

Ahiru blushed and looked away. Fakir helped her up and held her hands.

"Ahiru look at me…"

Ahiru turned to look at Fakir. Without warning she found her lips meeting his. Ahiru blushed and moved away.

"W-what are you doing?"

Fakir smiled at Ahiru. "I wanted to kiss you."

Ahiru looked downwards. Her whole body was practically red. "You can't just kiss me like that…"

Fakir sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I love Fakir too…"

Fakir looked to Ahiru who was sobbing.

"I don't want to lose you Fakir. You mean a lot to me. You stayed by my side even though I couldn't talk or walk with you."

Fakir looked at Ahiru with tender eyes and walked over to her side. He hugged Ahiru from behind. "I promise to continue staying by your side, Ahiru." Ahiru looked to him and smiled. Fakir wiped her tears and kissed her once again.


	4. With Rivals Come Worries

**Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 3! :D Here's Chapter 4. There is a lot of Ahiru x Fakir in this one. :3 **

**Thanks to author2be3 for the follow and review! :D I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please don't hesitate to follow and review my story :) Feedback is good!**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 4: With Rivals Come Worries

School ended and almost everyone went home. There were some students that stayed behind to practice dancing, study or meet with their clubs. Fakir was in the library reading some books and taking notes. Ahiru was cleaning the dance rooms in the academy. It wasn't her job, but sometimes that would be her punishment when Neko-sensei saw her mess up in dance class. Ahiru finished mopping the last room and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Every room is clean and neat!" said Ahiru with triumph.

As she went to go put the mop and bucket away, she ran into the girl who kissed Fakir earlier. Her heart became heavy at that moment.

_"Keep it together Ahiru. Don't let someone like her get to you. Fakir loves you and only you."_

Ahiru approached the janitor's closet and put away her mop and bucket. The girl looked at Ahiru.

"What does he see in you?" she said to Ahiru.

Ahiru looked over to the girl.

"I don't know what Fakir sees in me. Honestly I don't think I'm much of anything, but Fakir believes in me. I may not be perfect, but in his eyes I'm special to him!" Ahiru said with confidence.

The girl laughed and flipped her hair. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to try a little harder."

Ahiru became angry. "Stay away from Fakir! He's mine!"

Ahiru gasped at the last part and blushed. _"Where did that come from?"_

The girl giggled. "Well, I never thought you would say something like that." She began to walk away, but then stopped for a moment and looked at Ahiru. "My name is Elle. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ahiru. Just so you know I won't give up making Fakir see reason." Elle then walked away and seemed to have vanished.

Ahiru sighed and decided to head to the library to meet Fakir. As Ahiru entered, she noticed Fakir getting ready to leave. He noticed Ahiru and smiled. Ahiru slowly returned the smile trying to hide her sadness and worry. As Fakir and Ahiru walked home together, Fakir noticed Ahiru looking very down.

"Is something the matter Ahiru?"

Ahiru looked to Fakir and gave a small smile. "It's nothing…"

Fakir knew it was something, and took Ahiru's hand in his own.

"Ahiru, you can talk to me about anything. Remember I'm here for you."

Ahiru's face reddened a little and she nodded.

"Thanks Fakir…you're very sweet."

He planted a kiss on Ahiru's forehead and they continued home. Uzura greeted them and they all had dinner together.

* * *

After dinner Ahiru was washing the dishes. Fakir wanted to help her, but Ahiru insisted on doing them herself. Fakir decided to go outside and start the campfire. He placed it a few feet away from the lake. Fakir then placed a blanket on the ground. Uzura brought out some snacks, and Ahiru came outside to join them. Uzura would play her drum, Fakir would tell stories and Ahiru would just listen and enjoy the moment. Uzura felt sleepy after a while and retired inside the house for bed. Fakir and Ahiru were now alone. Ahiru's mind clouded with thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about when Fakir kissed her in the dancing room. It made her feel a little nervous being around him. Fakir looked to Ahiru and noticed her pondering over her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I kissed you so unexpectedly…" he said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Ahiru shook her head. "No it's fine…"

There was a bit of awkward silence before Fakir sighed.

"What's wrong Ahiru? Do you hate me?"

Ahiru clenched the hem of her skirt. "Fakir, I'm afraid."

Fakir looked at Ahiru with concerned eyes. Ahiru looked to the midnight blue sky filled with bright stars.

"When I was Princess Tutu, I was more graceful… More beautiful…" Ahiru then looked over to Fakir. "Wouldn't you rather have someone like that?" she asked him with teary eyes.

Fakir moved closer to Ahiru and sat in front of her.

"When you were Princess Tutu, your heart and your soul were still visible in her. You and Princess Tutu were like one." "I think you're beautiful whether or not you are Princess Tutu."

Ahiru tried to look away to avoid Fakir seeing her blush, but Fakir turned her chin towards him.

"It's true Ahiru. You just have to believe in yourself more."

Ahiru looked down and nodded.

"When you're with me Fakir, I can believe in myself. I feel like I can do anything as long as you're with me. You give me the courage to try!"

She looked up at him and smiled.

Fakir blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Why do you keep doing that?..."

Before Ahiru could ask what he meant, Fakir kissed her. Ahiru felt her heart flutter inside her. She pushed him away gently before she fainted from being overwhelmed. Fakir smiled and gently pressed his forehead against Ahiru's.

"You make me fall even more in love with you Ahiru. I don't think you realize how much of you do."

Suddenly it began to rain unexpectedly. Ahiru and Fakir laughed and picked up everything. They walked inside the cottage and decided to take baths to avoid getting sick. Fakir let Ahiru go first while he hung up their uniforms to dry by the fire. Ahiru took a nice warm bubble bath. She washed her hair and relaxed in the water. Her mind was still clouded with thoughts. Lots of things had happened today, but the one event she couldn't stop thinking about is when Fakir kissed her. He kissed her at least three times today! Ahiru blushed softly as she touched her lips. She shook her head and sunk herself under the water. There was a soft knock on the door, and she came back up to the surface.

"Y-yes, what is it?"

"Ahiru you forgot your towel, I'm going to leave it on top of your clothes ok?" Fakir answered.

"Oh ok! Thank you Fakir!"

She heard footsteps then a door close. She sighed of relief and decided it was about time to get out.


	5. Nightmares and Comforts

**I know there's a lot of lovey-dovey between Fakir and Ahiru, but that's why this is a romance fanfiction :P Don't worry, the drama will come eventually. I'm still working on this story, so don't be too hard on me . I hope you guys are liking the story so far! :) **

**Please feel free to review and follow! Feedback is good!**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmares and Comfort

Fakir took his bath after Ahiru had finished. Ahiru was in her yellow duck pajamas. She was drying her hair with a towel when she heard the bathroom door open and close. She saw Fakir come in her room wearing a black shirt and white pants.

"Are you alright Ahiru?" he asked her.

"I'm alright Fakir." she said giving him a soft smile.

He smiled and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I guess I should go to bed…"

Ahiru nodded and finished drying her hair. "Goodnight Fakir..."

Fakir nodded and was about to go ahead to his room when Ahiru stopped him. Fakir looked to her.

"What's wrong Ahiru? Are you feeling alright?"

Ahiru's cheeks turned slightly red. "Umm…"

Fakir held her close to him. "You can tell me anything ok?"

Ahiru gently gripped his shirt as she nodded.

"Would you sleep with me please?"

Fakir smiled warmly at Ahiru. "Of course Ahiru, I'd love to."

Fakir dimmed the small flame lamp low, and went to the bed with Ahiru. As they lay down, Ahiru rested her head on his chest. Fakir blushed a little at the contact, but smiled softly. He kissed her forehead and began to doze off.

* * *

Fakir was having a dream. In this dream he saw Ahiru as Princess Tutu dancing the Pas De Deux alone. Fakir watched her movements with awe. She noticed Fakir and smiled warmly at him. Tutu twirled her hands above her head, and then extended her hand out to him. As Fakir approached her, he noticed his clothes changed to a white frilly dress shirt and white pants. The surroundings were now a main square with a fountain in the center. A single spotlight shined down on Ahiru which made her look even more beautiful. Fakir took her hand, and they began to dance with each other. Ahiru kept her movements' graceful, while Fakir supported her strongly throughout the dance. As they reached the end, where Ahiru did the split, she vanished. Fakir gasped and looked around.

"Ahiru?" he said looking around the square.

Just then he saw a shadow figure with a sword in his hand approaching Ahiru. "

Fakir what are you doing?..." he heard Ahiru said in a scared voice. "Don't you remember me?"

Fakir watched as this shadow figure that looked like himself draw his sword on her.

* * *

"No!" Fakir screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat. He put his hand to his forehead. _"Why would I….?"_ He looked to his right and noticed Ahiru was gone. He got up quickly and ran out the room. He noticed a light in the bathroom and quickly opened the door.

"Ahiru!" he yelled with fear in his voice.

Ahiru looked him as she was putting ointment on her bruise. "What's wrong Fakir?"

Fakir sighed of relief and walked over to her. "Nothing…" he said stroking her cheek. Ahiru put on new bandages and walked back to her room with Fakir. As they got back into the bed, Fakir watched Ahiru with desperate eyes.

"Ahiru, promise me that you won't leave me alone."

Ahiru quickly sat up and cupped his face. "Fakir, I would never leave you! I love being with you."

Fakir placed one of his hands on Ahiru's.

"Promise me…"

His voice sounded broken and hurt. Ahiru leaned forward and kissed his lips with a gentle passion. Tears streamed from Fakir's eyes as he closed them. He held Ahiru tightly while she held his shirt. They slowly lay down on the bed and looked in each other's eyes. Fakir was holding Ahiru as if she were life itself. The deep care and passion he felt for Ahiru was visible in his emerald eyes. Ahiru blushed nervously, and hid her face in his shirt.

"Ahiru its ok… I think your red face is really cute."

Ahiru slowly looked up at him. "You really think so?"

Fakir smiled and stroked her cheek. "Yes, in fact it makes me want to kiss you more."

Ahiru gasped as Fakir met her lips again. She gripped his shirt tighter as he stroked her neck. He broke away for air and lay down on the bed. Ahiru rested her head on his chest, and Fakir put his arm around her. They fell asleep, thinking about the other in their dreams.


	6. Call Me Your Princess

**Hey everyone! I didn't really like the Chapter 6 that I posted, so I made a new one. I hope everyone is still liking the story ^_^**

**Thank you to Pikachu Rocks551 for following me and adding my story to your alerts. Really appreciated it.**

**Please feel free to review, follow and fav. Tell me what you think of this new version of Chapter 6. **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 6: Call Me Your Princess

As morning came the next day, Ahiru noticed Fakir was acting very serious. It wasn't unusual, but Fakir's serious side was kind of scary to Ahiru. Unknown to Ahiru, Fakir was pondering over the nightmare he had last night. It made him question if the battle was really over.

As they walked to school, Ahiru began walking slowly to keep her distance. Fakir noticed this and stopped.

"Ahiru, why are you so behind?"

Ahiru looked down to the ground.

"It's nothing..."

Fakir became annoyed. "It is something. Tell me."

Ahiru shook her head. "You just seem…"

Fakir then walked over to Ahiru and trapped her against a nearby wall.

"Seem what?"

Ahiru noticed his eyes looked very vicious. "Fakir you're scaring me…" she said looking away from him. Fakir noticed his forcefulness, and quickly stepped away from Ahiru. "I'm sorry… I don't know what's gotten into me lately…" There was a deep silence that hanged in the air. Ahiru looked to Fakir, and tried to say something, but nothing came out. _"I can't find anything to say…"_ Ahiru gripped her pendant. "I'm going ahead… See you!" Ahiru then began to run off. Fakir tried to stop her, but she was already gone. He leaned his back against the wall and slumped to the ground.

"Why did I scare her like that?..."

Elle stood in the shadows of a nearby alleyway. An evil smile appeared on her lips. _"Now, you will be mine."_

Elle stepped out of the alleyway and approached Fakir.

"Fakir-sama, you're all alone? Where's your beloved Ahiru?"

Fakir didn't bother looking at Elle, but to the sky.

"She ran off. I frightened her…"

Elle moved closer to Fakir. "Oh, I'm very sorry. I'm sure it was just an accident right?"

Fakir sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah maybe… I don't know how to face her now."

Elle secretly smirked, and stepped in front of Fakir. Fakir looked up to Elle, whose hair was flowing in the wind. She tucked a strand behind her ear and smiled at Fakir. "Ahiru, Ahiru, Ahiru. That's all you ever seem to focus on is that little girl." Elle then leaned down towards Fakir's face. Some of her hair fell over her shoulders. Her hands cupped Fakir's face. "Why don't… you focus on me?" Fakir's eyes widened with shock as Elle closed the distance between their lips.

Elle broke away, and flipped her hair. "Now you will only answer to me. Right my knight?"

Suddenly, a black imprint of two swans putting their heads together that formed a heart was on Fakir's right hand. "I will do whatever you command of me…. my princess."


	7. A Lost Love

**YogurtPanda here! If you guys didn't already read the updated version of Chapter 6, I STRONGLY suggest you do before you read Chapter 7. I hope everyone is still enjoying my first fanfiction! :3 Some drama happens in this chapter, but I'm not telling you what happens! ;) Read to find out!**

**Please follow, review and fav! Feedback is good!**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Lost Love

Ahiru was in the girl's dressing room getting ready for dance class. As she was getting dressed, she couldn't help but worry about Fakir.

_"I've seen Fakir's serious side…. But I never thought he could look that fearful…"_

As Ahiru put her yellow headband on, she heard the other girls talk among themselves.

"Did you see the new girl Fakir was walking with?"

"That's weird, isn't Ahiru the one always around Fakir?"

Ahiru felt her heart get heavy. _"A girl was walking with Fakir?" _

As Ahiru stepped out of the dressing room, she noticed a big crowd in the center of the dance room. Everyone seemed to be excited about something. As Ahiru made her way closer, she noticed Fakir. She was going to call him out, but hesitated when he saw his arms around Elle's waist. She gasped, as Elle cupped her hand around Fakir's chin. Elle glanced at Ahiru and smiled a cruel smile. Ahiru felt her chest tense up, and she ran out the dance room. Fakir looked towards the direction Ahiru ran, but then Elle turned his attention back to her.

"Don't worry about that little girl my knight. She is only a distraction."

Fakir nodded. "Yes, my princess."

Ahiru ran through the halls. She felt like something had pierced her heart. Images of Fakir flashed through her mind.

_"Fakir... you don't love her right?"_

She began to run faster.

_"This is just a bad dream…" _

Ahiru began to cry.

_"I just have to wake up!"_

Ahiru accidently tripped, causing her to fall on the floor. Tears watered Ahiru's vision.

_"It can't be true…" _

Ahiru heard footsteps approach her and looked up to see Fakir. Fakir was dressed in his black ballet suit. He looked to Ahiru, and extended his hand out to help her up.

"You shouldn't skip class for your own reasons."

He looked at Ahiru with the same eyes he used to look at her with when she was trying to become close with Mytho. Ahiru stood up, and looked at Fakir with serious eyes.

"Fakir… Why were you with Elle?"

Fakir looked at her with a confused expression. "Elle is my girlfriend. What's it to you?"

Ahiru gasped and felt a sting in her heart.

"But I was…" "I thought we were…"

Ahiru then heard footsteps coming from behind Fakir. It was Elle dressed in her gold and black ballet suit. Her hair was in a side chignon.

"Fakir, there you are. I thought you wouldn't come back."

Ahiru watched as Elle put her hand on his chest and smile at him. Ahiru felt her heart tear apart. Elle looked over to Ahiru and giggled.

"Jealous?"

Ahiru clenched her fists. "What did you do to Fakir?"

Elle wrapped her arms around Fakir's neck.

"I didn't do anything little girl. Fakir just opened his eyes."

Fakir then took Elle's hand. "We should head back to class now, my princess."

Elle stroked Fakir's cheek.

"Yes, let's head back. I wouldn't want to get in trouble over a little girl."

As they began to walk back, Elle smirked devilishly at Ahiru. Ahiru's anger began to grow.

_"I know she did something to Fakir… I just know it!"_


	8. A Swan Awakens

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 7! Sorry I haven't been posting the last two days. Exams are coming up and I've got to focus on them. So I hope you'll understand. I'll try to post when I can.**

**Thank you to michelous for adding me to your author alert subscription.**

**Please don't hesitate to review, follow or add this story to your favorites! Feedback is good!**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Swan Awakens

Ahiru headed back to dance class, and began to warm up with a few stretches. Occasionally, Ahiru would look at Fakir and Elle. Fakir would help Elle with her stretches, and Elle would see Ahiru looking in their direction. Ahiru looked away and began to stretch her legs on the rail.

_"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it… If only I could talk to Fakir alone."_

Ahiru then had an idea. She would wait until Elle was gone to talk to Fakir. Maybe if she just had some time to talk to him, she could convince him of their bond.

After dance class ended, everyone went to their dressing rooms to change back into their uniforms. Ahiru rushed quickly, and was about to head out of the dance room for Fakir, but Neko-sensei stopped her.

"Miss Ahiru, your dancing was off again! As punishment, you either marry me or mop the floors!"

Ahiru sighed in defeat and grabbed the mop and bucket. Neko-sensei made her clean the halls, along with the dance rooms. Before long it was close to evening. Ahiru sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Mr. Cat didn't have to be so harsh…"

As Ahiru went to put the mop and bucket away, she heard music coming from the hall.

_"Is someone practicing?" _

Ahiru then went to find the source of the sound. The door to the other dance room was cracked open. Ahiru peeked through the small crack, and gasped when she saw Elle and Fakir. They were practicing the Pas De Deux. Ahiru noticed how graceful and beautiful Elle looked. The moon's light seemed to be her spotlight. Fakir had his usual serious yet calm expression, but Ahiru could tell through his eyes that he wasn't happy.

_"Fakir…"_

Ahiru looked at the red pendant around her neck and held it close to her heart. _"I wish I could take that sadness away …" _

As tears began to stream from Ahiru's eyes, some of them fell on the pendant. The pendant began to glow in response to Ahiru's tears. Ahiru then transformed into Princess Tutu. Ahiru gasped as she looked at herself.

_"Princess…Tutu?" "But it can't be…"_

Ahiru heard footsteps approaching and quickly hid in the hallway. It was Elle and Fakir coming out the dance room. Fakir was back into his regular uniform, but Elle was still in her ballet suit.

"Wait for me outside in the courtyard, my knight. I will meet you shortly."

Fakir nodded and headed towards the courtyard. Ahiru watched as Elle disappeared out of sight, and headed after Fakir.

Fakir was standing under a tree looking at the night sky. As he sat to the ground, he held his head.

"_Why does it feel like something is missing?__" _

"Fakir?" said Princess Tutu from beside Fakir. Fakir gasped and quickly stood up.

"Please don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Tutu said reassuringly.

Fakir then felt strange feeling inside his heart.

_"What is this? My heart feels warm yet… I don't know why." _

Princess Tutu twirled her hands above her head, and extended a hand out to Fakir.

"Will you dance with me?" she said as she gave a warm smile to Fakir.

Fakir eyes widened as a series of flashbacks came through his mind. Fakir grabbed his head in pain. _"What is happening?..."_

"Fakir!" Princess Tutu tried to go to him, but a wind of black feathers pushed her back causing her to fall on the grass.

"Did you honestly think that you could just take him that easily?" a female voice said from above.


	9. Remembrance

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 8! Here's Chapter 9. If any of you like the anime/manga Yumekui Merry, please check out my other fanfiction that I posted recently. I'm sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I'm very busy, and sometimes I get writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please don't hesitate to follow, fav or review! I like hearing feedback. ^_^**

**Thank you to xXtheawesomenesshandssdownXx for adding my story to your favorites. I really appreciate it.**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 9: Remembrance

Tutu fell back from wind of black feathers coming at her. As she landed on the ground, she heard a familiar voice.

"Did you honestly think you could take him that easily?"

As Tutu looked up, she saw Elle on the roof. Elle's hair was in a bun. She was wearing a black tiara on her head. Her face was hidden by a black masquerade mask. She wore a tutu that was similar to Princess Tutu's, but it was mostly black. A black lace ribbon adorned her neck, and a small black swan charm hung from it.

Elle jumped from the roof in a graceful leap, and landed on her toes behind Fakir. Elle wrapped her arms over Fakir's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I took so long, my knight."

Princess Tutu tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Elle laughed as she watched Tutu struggle.

"Silly girl, I'm surprised you haven't given up yet."

Tutu became angry, and tried to stand up again. "What did you do to Fakir?"

Elle chuckled as she held Fakir's chin. "I just made him see reason. A little girl like you doesn't deserve his heart."

Tutu was finally able to stand and regain her balance.

"Fakir will never love you! Even if you make him forget me, you can never win his heart!"

Elle's eyes turned serious. A whirlpool of black feathers surrounded Elle and Fakir. The wind it created was so strong that it knocked Tutu down on the ground with a huge force.

"Who do you think you are? Your not even a real princess! You can't even manage to stand."

Elle took Fakir's hands and put them on her waist. "Fakir needs a real princess."

Tutu tried to stand, but the wind was too strong that she fell again. _"Her powers are too strong..." _

A grim smile approached on Elle's face. "That's it. Crumble in front of him like the weak duck you are."

Tutu closed her eyes as she remembered a certain moment with Fakir.

* * *

Flashback:

_~Background Information: When Ahiru became a girl again, her feelings were still kept quiet. She did have feelings for Fakir, but wasn't sure how to go about telling him. Fakir would become angry, and even hurt. He continued to believe that Ahiru still loved Mytho.~_

_~set a couple of weeks before chapter 1~_

Ahiru watched Fakir practice from behind the door. Fakir's movements were on time and graceful. Ahiru could see the determination in his eyes as sweat drenched his forehead.

_"Fakir is so amazing..." _

Ahiru's eyes sparkled in awe as she continued to watch him practice. As Fakir finished, he wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel that was hanging over the barre. He heard the sound of clapping, and looked behind him to see Ahiru. Ahiru was clapping excitedly.

Fakir sighed, and wiped his face with the towel. "Idiot, it was only practice."

He was caught off guard as Ahiru moved closer to him, and stared at him with an annoyed expression. Ahiru then broke her expression, and sighed. She walked around the room with her arms behind her back.

"I know I'm not a very good dancer, but I thought you were really amazing Fakir..."

A blush slowly crept to her cheeks. Fakir gripped the barre before going towards Ahiru. As she turned around, Fakir met her lips. Ahiru looked at him wide-eyed before she broke away. That was the first time he kissed her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I love you, Ahiru." Fakir said with determination.

Ahiru gasped softly as she looked away from him. Fakir tilted her chin towards him. Ahiru could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Fakir..." she said nervously. "But I'm just... I'm not..."

Fakir twirled her by the hand, and lifted her up. Ahiru looked down to Fakir who was holding her up.

"How do you feel about me?"

Ahiru began to get even more nervous. "Fakir I..."

"I want you to tell me."

Ahiru shook her head as she closed her eyes tightly. Fakir then slowly put her down.

"Fine... I get that you still love _him_. He's the one that has your heart."

Ahiru noticed Fakir's face was downcast. His fists were shaking from anger and pain. Ahiru looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

_"Fakir…"_

Fakir then began to walk away.

Ahiru put a hand to her heart. _"That's not true... You won my heart when you gave me the strength to live on as my true self." _

Fakir was getting closer to the door.

Fakir's hand rested on the knob of the door. There was a deep silence that filled the air. He heard soft footsteps behind him.

"Fakir I…" he heard Ahiru say is a soft voice. "Can you turn around please?"

Fakir hesitated, but as he slowly turned, he felt Ahiru's hands hold his face. Fakir's eyes widened as she leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly. Fakir closed his eyes as he held Ahiru close to him. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds. Ahiru then broke away, and noticed Fakir's serious yet calm expression looking at her. Ahiru realized what she did, and began to move away from Fakir.

"I'm sorry…"

Ahiru tried to run away, but Fakir grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. He then broke away, his hand still holding hers.

"Idiot, don't just run away like that after you showed me how you felt!" he yelled in frustration.

Ahiru flinched at Fakir's yelling. Her eyes began to water with tears.

Fakir exhaled. "I love you. I'll never stop loving you, even if you run away from me."

Ahiru slowly looked up to him. Fakir held her face in his hands.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you as the light in my heart."

Tears began to stream from Ahiru's eyes.

Fakir hugged her close to his chest. "I'll always love you, Ahiru. Don't ever forget that."

~flashback end~


	10. Under The Moon

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 9! Thanks for all your reviews and support! Here's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I'm very busy with school... Plus there's always writer's block! **

**I may make a few edits to this chapter, but I'm just going to post it for now. I'll let you know when to reread Chapter 10.**

**Please follow, subscribe, and review my story. Feedback is good!**

**I'm sure everyone knows this, but I DO NOT own Princess Tutu. Never have. Never will.**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 10: Under the Moon

Slowly, Tutu began to stand up off the ground. She lifted her arms above her head.

Elle watched in disbelief. _"Why won't she give up?"_

Tutu still had her eyes closed. She began to remember all the moments her and Fakir shared together.

She slowly opened her eyes. The moon came out from beneath the dark clouds, and its light began to shine down on her.

Tutu began to dance the Pas De Deux that she did for Mytho, only this one was different. Tutu poured more emotion into the dance. Her feelings that she felt for Fakir were clearly visible. Elle glared at Tutu before twirling over to her. Tutu stopped briefly, noticing Elle taking place next to her.

"Don't think I'm just going to let you win him over." Elle said with a proud smile.

Tutu looked forward before continuing again. Both Elle and Tutu were graceful in their movements, but each dance was different in emotion. Elle noticed Fakir was looking more towards Tutu, and became angry. Elle then sent a wind of black feathers to prevent Tutu from dancing. The feathers blinded Tutu's vision, and she fell to the ground. As she tried to get up, she noticed Elle going towards her. Her eyes filled with jealousy and anger. Tutu tried to move away, but flinched at the pain in her ankle. Tutu had hurt her ankle when she fell. Elle was about to strike her again with wind, when suddenly Fakir stepped in front of Tutu.

"My knight, step away from her."

"I won't." Fakir said with a serious voice.

Tutu looked up to see Fakir protecting her.

"You've been blinded by her dancing. She's tricking you don't you see?"

Elle tried to persuade Fakir, but Fakir didn't listen. He turned towards Tutu, and helped her up. Fakir noticed Tutu couldn't stand so he carried her in his arms. A blush crept to Tutu's face as she noticed Fakir carrying her. Fakir then began to run away from the academy.

"Come back here! You don't know what you're doing!"

Tutu heard Elle's voice pleading Fakir to turn back, but Fakir kept running. Fakir went into town, and ran into an alleyway. He was panting heavily from all the running.

"Are you alright?" Tutu asked him.

Fakir looked to Tutu, and gave a slight nod. He placed her down slowly.

"Can you stand?"

Tutu tried to stand, but the pain was still in her ankle.

"I guess not…" Fakir said with a sigh.

"Why?"

Fakir noticed Tutu speaking to him, and looked to her.

"Why did you save me?"

Tutu looked up to Fakir, meeting his green eyes. Fakir was still holding Tutu up to prevent her from falling. There was no sound except the small howls of the wind. Fakir then sat Tutu down on a stack on boxes in the alley. He began to check the sprain in her ankle.

"I don't know…"

He motioned towards Tutu's left pointe shoe. Fakir looked up to her for permission. Tutu nodded, and watched as he gently untied it. Fakir handed the shoe to Tutu, and then began to gently massage her ankle bone. Tutu watched as Fakir applied gentle pressure with his hands. He then began to gently trace around her ankle with his fingers. Then unexpectedly, he slowly brought her foot to his lips. Fakir then looked up to her, meeting her blue eyes with his emerald-green ones. Tutu's heart began to quicken inside her. Tutu looked away from him, and put her pointe shoe back on. As she tried to leave, Fakir grabbed her right hand, and pulled her towards him. Tutu tried to break his hold, but Fakir didn't let go.

"I don't want you to leave." Tutu met Fakir's face, and noticed his serious yet calm expression looking at her. His face then went downcast.

"I don't know why but..." "There's something about you…"

Tutu noticed the sorrow in his eyes, and put a hand to his face. Caught off guard, Fakir looked towards Tutu. He noticed the sadness and worry in her eyes. Fakir felt something in his heart. It was a warm feeling, something he couldn't understand. He never felt this feeling when he was with Elle. Fakir's body began to move on his own.

"Wait…" Tutu said in a nervous voice as she watched Fakir move closer.

She quickly put a hand to his lips. Fakir realized what he was doing, and quickly stepped away from Tutu.

_"What am I doing?..." "Elle is the one I love right?.."_

He then looked towards Tutu, and noticed the shock in her eyes.

"Thank you... for saving me… I should go." Tutu said as she began to run away.

"Wait!"

Fakir tried to chase after her. As Fakir reached the corner, he noticed she was gone.

"I wanted to know her name…"

Fakir began to walk away. His heart became full of sadness.

There was a small flash of red light from behind a wall. Ahiru was back in her regular form. She placed her hand over the pendant.

_"Fakir…"_

She then looked up to the sky, watching the dark clouds pass over the moon.


	11. Emptiness and Revenge

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 10! Spring break is coming soon, so maybe I can post more often. Here's Chapter 11! There's fewer words so your eyes don't get overwhelmed.**

**I recently posted another Princess Tutu story. Those of you, who are Fakir x Ahiru fans, don't hesitate to check it out. There is also some Mytho x Rue, but not much. It's Princess Tutu crossing over with a well-known book! Can you guess what it is? ;)**

**I didn't make any changes to Chapter 10, so you don't have to read it again if you already did. **

**Please review, subscribe, follow and whatever! Feedback is good! :)**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 11: Emptiness and Revenge

As Ahiru headed home, Uzura met her at the door. Uzura noticed Ahiru was alone.

"Ahiru, Fakir-sama is not with you zura?"

Ahiru began to break down in tears.

"Uzura…"

She dropped to the floor on her knees.

"Ahiru, why is water running down your face zura?" Uzura became confused by the crying, but she figured something had happened. Uzura tried her best to comfort Ahiru.

Ahiru cooked dinner for them, and then headed upstairs. She took a warm bubble bath like she usually did, but it didn't help the sadness in her heart. When she finished, she put on her usual nightgown that she slept in. As Ahiru passed by Fakir's room, she noticed the floor shattered with papers. A small smile came to Ahiru's face.

_"Fakir is always writing, so his room is always a mess…"_

She began to pick the papers up, and stack them neatly on his desk. Fakir's floor was a mess! It wasn't a surprise, since that is usually expected from a writer. Ahiru left Fakir's room, and closed the door behind her. She then headed to her room, where she found Uzura already asleep. Ahiru smiled at the sleeping Uzura, and covered her with a small blanket. Ahiru turned the flame lamp down low, and headed to bed. Ahiru couldn't sleep right away like she usually would. The cottage felt empty without Fakir. Fakir would come and say good night before retiring to bed. If he wasn't too tired, he would read Ahiru some of Shakespeare's works, or fairytales. Ahiru loved hearing Fakir read, and Fakir loved reading to Ahiru. It was one of their ways of spending time together. Ahiru stared at the ceiling with sad eyes. She remembered when Fakir was leaning close to her.

_"Did Fakir remember me?"_

Ahiru's eyes grew sleepy, and she slowly closed her eyes drifting into sleep.

* * *

The sound of a slap echoed through the grounds of Golden Crown Academy. Fakir looked at Elle with astonished eyes. Elle slowly brought her right arm back to her side. Her eyes filled with anger and bitterness.

"I told you to stay away from her."

Her hands formed into fists as anger built up in her body.

Fakir gently put a hand his right cheek. Red colored his cheek from the force of Elle's slap.

"You are my knight! The only person you answer to is me!"

Fakir's face went downcast. Tears slowly started to form in his eyes.

"It won't happen again…"

Elle glared at Fakir with furious eyes, and knocked him to the ground.

"I am your princess! Bow to me!"

Fakir slowly got on one knee, and bowed before Elle.

"I promise I won't fail you again, Princess Elle."

Elle flipped her blond hair, and began to walk away. There was a murderous look in her eyes.

_"Princess Tutu…" "Mark my words… I will destroy you, and your hold of Fakir."_


	12. Blooming Feelings

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 11! :) Here's Chapter 12! Something happens between Ahiru and Fakir! :0 What could it be? Read to find out! ;3**

**Please don't hesitate to review, follow, or subscribe. Feedback is good! **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 12: Blooming Feelings

As morning came the next day, Ahiru decided to come to school early. Ahiru said a quick goodbye to Uzura, and dashed off towards the academy. As Ahiru approached the courtyard, she noticed someone over by the fountain. When Ahiru moved closer, she noticed it was Fakir. Fakir was sitting near the edge of the fountain looking at the sky. Ahiru was going to continue on her way, but then she saw tears stream down his face. Ahiru gasped as she watched Fakir put his face in his hands.

Ahiru gripped the pendant around her neck.

_"I want to cheer Fakir up but…" __"Should I do it as Tutu?..."_

Ahiru noticed Elle coming, and quickly hid behind a bush out of sight. Ahiru peeked around the bush and watched Elle come towards Fakir. Elle came to Fakir and looked at him in disgust.

"You're crying again?"

Fakir quickly wiped his tears with his sleeves.

"No princess, it's nothing."

"Those emotions are nothing but foolish. Forget that girl. She is nothing but trouble."

Elle then sat next to Fakir, and cupped his face with her hands.

"I'm the only one who can make you happy. You don't need someone like her."

Fakir looked at Elle and nodded slowly.

Elle smiled, and kissed him. Her eyes turned towards the bush where Ahiru was hiding. Ahiru noticed Elle could see her, and began to run away.

"Was that girl spying on us? Fakir, find her and bring her back here."

Fakir followed Elle's orders and went after Ahiru. Ahiru noticed Fakir was chasing her, and began to run faster. Fakir had a hard time keeping up with Ahiru.

_"How can she run so fast?..."_

Fakir came to a lake in the woods and stopped. It was filled with water lilies that were almost in bloom. Fakir looked at the lake and then closed his eyes as if he were concentrating.

"I know you're here. You should come out."

Ahiru was hiding behind a tree with her back resting against the wood. She heard soft footsteps approaching towards the tree. Fakir couldn't see Ahiru because the tree was very wide, but he knew she was there for some reason. He turned around and rested his back on the other side of the tree, with his arms folded.

"Are you there?"

"Yes" Ahiru answered back.

Fakir looked up to the leaves of the tree, and saw how the sun illuminated through them.

"I wasn't spying…" Ahiru answered again breaking the silence.

Fakir turned his head slightly over to the side where Ahiru was hiding.

Ahiru was now sitting, with her knees to her chest, and her arms hugging her legs. She listened to the small currents of the lake being made by the wind.

"I saw your tears…"

Fakir gasped in shock, but he didn't feel angry, he felt soft of relieved.

"You looked so alone that it broke my heart"

Ahiru put her hands to her heart as a warm smile came to her face. "I wanted to find a way to make you smile."

There was silence, except for the small chirping of birds, and the small howls of a passing wind. Fakir moved slowly towards the other side of the tree. He saw Ahiru sitting behind the tree looking up at the sky. The way the shadows from the leaves patterned over her with the sun's light just made Fakir want to watch her. Ahiru slowly turned her head towards Fakir, and met his green eyes. The wind blew stronger at that moment, causing some of the leaves to dance around them, and Ahiru's hair to move slightly.

Suddenly, Fakir could hear Elle's voice calling for him. Ahiru quickly stood up, and dusted off her uniform. When she turned to leave, Fakir grabbed her by the end of her braid, and brought it to his lips. Ahiru's whole body turned crimson red, as she felt a tingle go through her body. She quickly moved back, almost making a quack sound, but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Fakir made a small chuckle before turning around to walk away. He glanced at Ahiru, and gave her a small tender smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I won't tell her I saw you."

Ahiru's cheeks flushed red, which made Fakir chuckle again. Fakir then left Ahiru, and went back to Elle.

Ahiru watched as Fakir left, her mind racing with thoughts, her body stiff like a statue. The wind came again, and blew through Ahiru's body. The water lilies in the lake began to bloom, revealing the pink flowers.


	13. Dancing for One's Heart

**Hey everyone, YogurtPanda here! I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy my first fanfiction. :) Here's Chapter 13! I hope you enjoy it! I may change the title. **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 13: Dancing for One's Heart

Ahiru was in dance class doing her usual stretches, but her mind seemed to wander somewhere else. Ahiru kept thinking about those small moments with Fakir. She wasn't sure if he remembered her or not, or if he was just teasing her. Ahiru's cheeks began to heat up with embarrassment as she kept thinking about it. She heard a small chuckle, and noticed Fakir walking near to her. He put his hand on her head, and rubbed it gently. Fakir then went to the other side of the room, leaving Ahiru confused and more embarrassed. Her friends Pike and Lilie began to giggle.

"I think a love triangle is beginning to form!" said Pike as she put her arm on Ahiru's shoulder.

"Ahiru you might as well give up now! You're no match for Elle's grace, charm and beauty!" Lilie chimed in.

Ahiru felt her heart being stabbed by Lilie's comment.

Just then Neko-sensei came in, and broke up the commotion in the classroom.

"Quiet everyone! Quiet please!"

As everyone stopped talking, Neko-sensei began to make his announcement.

"As you know, the Fire Festival is coming up like it does every year. I expect everyone on their best behavior! Remember, if any of you makes even the slightest error in class today, you can't go to the festival."

Pike and Lilie turned to Ahiru with smug looks on their faces. Ahiru looked at them in confusion.

"Make sure you don't mess up Ahiru" Pike said.

"If you can't make it to the Fire Festival, then Elle will have Fakir all to herself!" Lilie chimed in.

Ahiru looked at them, and then to Elle, who was looking at her with determined eyes.

Elle smiled wickedly, before turning around and joining Fakir on the other side of the room.

Ahiru looked to the floor with downcast eyes, before gripping the pendant. _"Can I win against her?"_

Neko-sensei began to warm the class up with a few stretches, before having them partner up and dance a routine.

It was time for Elle and Fakir to do a routine next. Before stepping into the center of the room, Elle glanced at Ahiru and smirked devilishly at her, causing Ahiru to flinch and look away. Elle laughed secretly before going to Fakir, and getting into place.

"I wonder what they'll do for their routine." Pike whispered to Ahiru and Lilie.

"Could be anything, what do you think Ahiru?" Lilie asked to Ahiru.

Ahiru didn't answer Lilie's question. She was feeling nervous and a bit doubtful.

Just then the music started, and Elle and Fakir began to go into their routine. Their routine was pieces from the ballet Swan Lake. Everyone watched in awe at the gracefulness of Elle, and the determination in Fakir. Ahiru watched, but would occasionally look away from the performance. It hurt Ahiru's heart to watch them.

The class watched them with excited eyes. As Elle and Fakir finished their routine, the class applauded loudly. Neko-sensei also clapped, pleased with the performance.

"Well done, Miss Elle. Your movements were spectacular! Fakir, you were decent as well."

Fakir nodded, and glanced towards Ahiru whose face was downcast. Elle secretly smiled to herself, and went back to her spot on the floor. Fakir however, didn't leave the center of the room.

"You can go back to your spot now, Mister Fakir" said Neko-sensei.

Fakir began to walk towards Ahiru. Ahiru heard Fakir's footsteps coming towards her, but didn't dare to look up.

Once Fakir came to Ahiru, he stopped and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Aren't you going to dance as well?"

Ahiru shook her head in a no response.

Fakir became angry, and grabbed Ahiru's hand. Ahiru tried to pull back, but Fakir's grip was strong around her wrist.

Elle watched as Fakir lead Ahiru to the center of the room.

Fakir let go of Ahiru's hand, and turned to face her. Ahiru still held her head down, causing a shadow to cover the upper part of her face. She was holding the wrist that Fakir grabbed.

Fakir began to approach her.

"Don't."

Fakir stopped.

"I'm not a good dancer..."

Fakir's expression turned into an angry one.

"Are you going to believe that?"

As Ahiru looked up to him, Fakir's eyes widened with shock.

Tears streamed down the side of her cheeks, her eyes filled with anger, sadness and pain.

As Fakir started to say something, Ahiru ran out and exited the room.

Fakir followed, leaving the class confused at the scene, and Elle's anger building.

"_Why is he running after her?"_


	14. A Small Reunion

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! :) Chapter 14 is about 1000 words, so I'm breaking it up to avoid your eyes from being overwhelmed. **

**Please don't hesitate to review, follow, or subscribe! I love hearing from you! :3**

**Thank you to those that reviewed Chapter 13. I'm glad you liked it. :) **

**Also thank you to RJ Grayson for adding my story to your favorites! **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Small Reunion

Ahiru ran through the halls as fast as she could to get away from Fakir. Tears fell from her eyes, and dropped on the cold hard floor underneath her. She could hear Fakir's voice yelling for her to stop. Ahiru ran out of the academy into the cold pouring rain. She managed to get all the way towards Ebine's restaurant. As she stopped to catch her breath, she heard the doors of the restaurant open.

"Thank you for coming to try our food! Please come again!" Ebine said with a cheerful voice, as she led the customers out. The customers thanked Ebine, took out their umbrellas, and went on their way. Ebine was about to go back inside, but then she saw Ahiru.

"What happened to you my dear? You're soaked and cold!"

Ahiru held her arm, as she shivered in the cold rain.

Ebine helped Ahiru inside of her restaurant where it was warmer. She sat Ahiru down at a table.

"I'll get you something warm, and a towel."

Ahiru watched as Ebine left, and looked around the restaurant. She remembered when Ebine would make her food cold, and force people to keep eating her food to get them to stay. As Princess Tutu, Ahiru was able to make Ebine continue on with making her husband's recipes with happiness. Ebine came back in the room carrying a towel over her arm, and a plate of food on a tray.

"Here you are dear, lobster bisque soup with some bread and tea!"

Ebine sat the food down on the table, and handed the towel to Ahiru.

"Thank you, Ebine." Ahiru said as she took the towel and began to dry herself off.

"How do you know my name child?" Ebine asked confused.

Ahiru froze up, and tried to think of an excuse.

"Well umm… you see…"

Ebine laughed, and gave Ahiru a hard pat on the back.

"It's ok dear! I'm sure you heard it around town somewhere!"

Ahiru nodded as she continued to dry herself. When she finished, she began to try some of the lobster bisque. Ahiru's face lit up at the delicious flavor.

"This is delicious…"

Ebine smiled at Ahiru, as she was fixing the tables from the other customers. "Thank you dear, it's my husband's recipe. He was a really wonderful cook."

Ahiru noticed the warm atmosphere surrounding Ebine, which made Ahiru smile.

"_I'm glad Ebine is happy again. I'm sure her husband is too."_

"So what were you doing in the rain dear?"

Ahiru's smile shortly disappeared as she began to remember earlier. She looked to the lobster bisque soup with sad eyes. Ebine noticed this, and went to Ahiru to comfort her.

"I'm sorry dear… I didn't mean to ask such a silly question."

Ahiru shook her head, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't know what to do…"

Ebine sat down at the table with Ahiru, and asked her to tell her what happened.

Ahiru told Ebine about how she got to her restaurant in the rain, and why she was in the rain. She left out anything dealing with Princess Tutu.

"I see…" said Ebine as she listened. "But is that ok with you?"

Ahiru looked to Ebine. "I can't do anything Ebine… I'm not even a great dancer…"

"But you love him right?"

Ahiru cheeks reddened, and Ebine giggled.

"I can tell you love him very much."

Ahiru nodded in response, and Ebine took Ahiru's hands in her own.

"As long as your feelings are true, that's all that matters. We all fall sometimes, but we have to learn to get back up."

Ahiru took in Ebine's words of wisdom and smiled.

"I won't give up on him. I promised to stay with him no matter what."

Ebine nodded, content with Ahiru's words and got up.

"I have something for you that you might like."

Ahiru watched as Ebine went to the back, and pulled out a box. Inside it was a blue leopard that had a white stripe, a yellow flower, a pink tutu, and pink pointe shoes.

"You can't dance in a wet ballet suit."

Ahiru smiled, and took the box from Ebine.

"Thank you Ebine... I don't know how to repay you."

Ebine guided Ahiru towards the door.

"Don't worry about it child, and the soup is on the house!"

As Ahiru stepped outside, she noticed it stopped raining. Ahiru smiled with determination as she headed back to the academy.


	15. When Words Don't Reach

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 14! If your confused by anything, feel free to pm me if you have any questions :) **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 15: When Words Don't Reach

After Ahiru left Ebine's restaurant, she returned to the academy. She went to the dressing rooms, and changed out of her wet ballet suit, into the new one that Ebine gave her. Ahiru put on everything except the tutu, given that Neko-sensei might protest to someone of her level wearing it.

As Ahiru put on her pointe shoes, she heard what sounded like arguing coming from the halls. Ahiru quietly went to the door, and pressed her ear against it.

"Why do you keep running off?" said Elle, her arms folded against her chest.

"I'm worried about her." Fakir responded.

"_Fakir was thinking of me?"_ Ahiru thought, blushing slightly at his response.

"She doesn't concern you."

Elle approached Fakir, and held his arm close to her.

"You belong to me."

Fakir looked into Elle's eyes for a moment, and then turned his head towards the hall.

"I want to look for her."

Elle's expression changed from sweet to angry. As she let Fakir go, a shadow covered the upper part of her face.

"Why won't you listen to me…?"

Fakir turned towards Elle, receiving a hard slap in the process.

"Isn't my love enough?!"

Fakir looked at Elle with shocked eyes, before turning away from her.

"I'm going to look for her."

With that, Fakir left Elle alone in the hall.

Elle clenched her fists before storming off.

Ahiru slowly opened the door of the dressing room, noticing the hall was empty. She quickly stepped out, and went to find Fakir.

Fakir didn't make it too far. He was in another hallway, with his back leaning against the wall. Ahiru slowly went to him, keeping some distance between them.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Fakir said bluntly.

Ahiru looked down to the floor.

"I heard you and Elle arguing so I…"

"So you came to check up on me?" Fakir scoffed, and chuckled lightly.

Ahiru looked up to him, anger in her eyes.

"You shouldn't laugh when someone comes to comfort you!"

Fakir moved towards Ahiru, and trapped her arms against the wall with great force.

"Why do you care? You don't know anything!"

Ahiru flinched at Fakir's words, looking away from his angry gaze.

"Stop trying to fix things that have nothing to do with you. You're just a nuisance."

Ahiru slowly looked to Fakir, and gasped when she saw tears streaming down his face.

"_Fakir…"_ Ahiru's own eyes began to fill up with tears.

Fakir backed away from Ahiru, and began to head back towards class.

Ahiru slumped to the floor, her heart feeling as if it just shattered into pieces.

Ahiru gripped the pendant around her neck.

_"If I was Tutu, would Fakir's pain go away?"_

Tears fell from Ahiru's eyes, and landed on the floor underneath her.


	16. Giselle and My First Waltz

**No, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. This is Chapter 16. I've done some thinking, and decided to continue this one on. It is my first story after all. It deserves to go through to the end right? (:**

**I hope you enjoy chapter and...review? Subscribe? The other chapters were slightly updated as well. I didn't change the chapters as a whole, but I did add in lines to separate my words from the chapter title, certain moments and flashbacks.**

**As for my "Ahiru In Wonderland" story, I will update that one soon. (:**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 16: Giselle and My First Waltz

Dance class came to an end, and everyone rushed towards the dressing rooms. Ahiru had to stay behind because of her actions earlier.

"I apologize for my actions earlier, Neko-sensei." Ahiru gave a deep bow in apology.

Neko-sensei crossed his arms and sighed deeply.

"Well I guess I can understand. You've improved since you came back to the academy, so I won't punish you today."

Ahiru arose from her bow and looked to Neko-sensei.

"However, I would like you to stay behind and perform some type of routine for me, ok?"

Ahiru nodded. "I will do my best."

* * *

The other students left the room as they finished changing.

Pike and Lilie came to wish Ahiru luck with her routine. Elle and Fakir also began to leave the dance room.

"I'm going to pick out my dress for the festival."

Fakir responded with a grunt as he walked with his hands in his pockets. He glanced towards Ahiru, noticing her warming up near the barre (her solo practice in episode 4). He felt bad for yelling at her earlier, but shook it off.

"_It's her own fault for worrying about things that don't involve her."_

Elle parted with Fakir and headed towards town to pick out her dress for the Fire Festival. Fakir heard the music starting in the dance room. He became curious about what routine Ahiru picked, but tried not to become interested. He began to walk away from the door, but stopped momentarily.

"_It's just some stupid routine. Why am I so interested?"_

Fakir looked towards the doors. He rested his hand on the knob, hesitating on whether to open it or not. He exhaled deeply before opening the door gently. His eyes widened once he saw Ahiru. Ahiru danced Giselle as her routine. Fakir saw how graceful her movement were. The emotion she displayed throughout the dance left Fakir awed. Neko-sensei watched from above. Giselle required lots of stamina and energy to dance alone.

Fakir watched near the wall in amazement.

"_How does she know the dance Giselle? That dance requires a lot of energy and yet…"_

_~insert OST music: Konzert 3 Track 10: Giselle no Toujou~_

Fakir felt himself slipping away from reality. He pictured Ahiru and himself being the only ones in the dance room. Ahiru wasn't wearing her usual ballet clothes, but the dress of Giselle. A single light shined down on her and followed her when she moved across the room. Fakir's heart began to tense up from all the emotion displayed in the dance. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the petite orange-haired girl.

"_What is this I'm feeling…?"_ He wondered.

"_Elle could do the routine just the same."_ He closed his eyes. _"But her…"_

He brought a hand towards his chest.

"_She's dancing as if this story is her own. But maybe… it's my story too."_

_~music end~_

* * *

Fakir's thoughts were broken from the sound of clapping from above. Fakir looked to see Neko-sensei drop down from the wooden rail and land on the floor.

"Miss Ahiru, I am both pleased and surprised at your performance. I never knew you could dance so beautifully! Have you been keeping this talent locked away?"

Ahiru grabbed her towel from the barre and wiped her forehead.

Really Ahiru had danced this routine with the Wili Maiden long ago as Princess Tutu, but she couldn't tell Neko-sensei that.

"It came naturally to me I guess!" She laughed nervously.

Neko-sensei nodded.

"Well I am very impressed. Keep that up, and I may just have to move you up to the Advanced Dance class."

Ahiru's eyes beamed brightly.

"You mean it? Oh thank you so much Neko-sensei!"

She bowed and watched as Neko-sensei took his leave. She noticed Fakir looking at her and quickly went towards the dressing rooms.

"Wait a second." Fakir said.

Ahiru stopped and watched as Fakir came towards her. He kept his distance so that he wouldn't frighten her.

"That dance… it was beautiful."

Ahiru blushed slightly.

"Thank you…"

An awkward silence came between the two. Both of them began to say something to break the silence. Realizing that, Fakir began to laugh, along with Ahiru.

"I'm sorry; I'm very silly aren't I?" Fakir said in between laughs.

"I don't find you silly at all." Ahiru said, trying to calm down her laughter.

After the two stopped laughing, they looked to each other. The moment cut short from the sound of the piano being played by a penguin. Fakir looked to Ahiru and held out his arm.

"May I have this dance?"

Ahiru looked to her clothes. "But I'm not dressed properly…"

Fakir smiled and took her by the hand. They walked to the center of the room. Ahiru placed one hand on Fakir's shoulder, while Fakir placed one hand gently on her waist. Fakir grabbed Ahiru's free hand with his own. They looked to each other, both feeling somewhat nervous to proceed.

"I've never danced a waltz with anyone before…" Ahiru admitted softly.

Fakir smiled tenderly at her.

"Just follow my lead, ok?"

_~insert OST Music: Konzert 3 Track 11: Renshuu Kyoku 4~_

Ahiru nodded, and they began to dance around the room. The penguin watched as they danced while he played the piano. Ahiru followed Fakir naturally, surprising herself.

"Are you sure this is your first time?" Fakir asked, a bit surprised how naturally she came to it.

"I've never dance a waltz with anyone before." She looked away from him and blushed. "This is my first…"

Fakir looked at her tenderly before spinning her by the hand.

"It's my first time too."

Ahiru gasped when she saw Fakir's tender smile. Her heart began to beat faster with each second. She stepped away from Fakir.

"I'm sure Elle would become angry if she saw me with you… I should go."

Ahiru ran towards the dressing rooms.

Fakir reached out for her, but the door closed behind her, leaving him alone. The piano music had stopped playing, leaving the room silent.

Fakir felt as if his heart had been ripped apart. Elle was his true love, right? But why was he thinking mostly about Ahiru?


	17. Alone in the Library

**Here's Chapter 17 everyone! I had trouble deciding the title of the chapter, so I may or may not change it. Next chapter coming soon! (:**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 17: Alone in the Library

Ahiru held her books close to her chest as she walked towards the library. Every time she thought about Fakir's tender smile, her heart would feel strange. She held the pendant close to her heart as her eyes sadden.

When she entered the library, she noticed that there were hardly any people there. She decided to sit her books at an available desk and searched for the play _Romeo and Juliet _in the bookshelves. When she found it, she removed it from the selves and opened it to the part where Romeo and Juliet meet at the ball.

Fakir, who worked in the library after school, came into the row where the plays were and found Ahiru reading quietly. He slowly approached her to see what she was reading. Once he saw the page, a tender smile came to his lips.

"Is that your favorite part of _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Ahiru noticed Fakir looking over her shoulder and quickly moved away. Her whole face began to turn red with embarrassment.

Fakir smiled at the timid girl.

"When you get embarrassed like that, it amuses me."

Ahiru hid her face within the book as she tried to run away. She tripped over her feet, falling to the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head. When she reached for the book, her hand met Fakir's. The two looked towards each other slowly, their hands still placed on the book. Fakir began to recite from Act I Scene V of _Romeo and Juliet_.

* * *

Fakir:

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

* * *

Ahiru:

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this,_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

* * *

Fakir:

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

* * *

Ahiru:

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

* * *

Fakir:

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do._

_They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

* * *

Ahiru:

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

* * *

Fakir leaned slowly towards Ahiru, his eyes never leaving hers. Ahiru felt her heart beat like a loud drum inside her chest. Fakir traced her lips with a ghostly touch.

Fakir:

_Then… move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

* * *

Ahiru became nervous as Fakir closed in, but instead of planting a kiss on her lips, he poked her nose. Ahiru looked at him with a blank expression. Fakir chuckled as he stood up from the ground.

"You didn't think I would kiss you for real, did you?" "I can't believe you're so gullible." Fakir scoffed.

_~insert OST music: Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No.1~_

He noticed Ahiru's face was downcast, casting a shadow on the upper part of her face.

"Hey…" Fakir said concerned. "Are you ok?"

He tried to reach for her, but she slapped his hand away. The look she gave him broke his heart.

"That's right, I am stupid aren't I? I'm stupid for thinking that you actually…"

She stood up from the ground, holding the book in her arms.

"You're nothing but a jerk that can't see other people's feelings!"

Fakir clenched his fists before grabbing Ahiru by the waist.

"It's your fault for tempting me! Elle is my girlfriend, but then you come along. You amuse me with your actions and then you worry about me as if my pain is yours." "Why do you worry about my suffering?"

Ahiru looked at him with soft sad eyes.

"Because… I can't understand why someone would hurt the one they love…"

Fakir brought Ahiru close to his chest and hugged her.

"You shouldn't worry about me. Elle is just hard to please."

"But I don't want you to get hurt…" Ahiru said, crying softly into his chest.

Fakir's own eyes began to fill with tears.

"If you keep saying sweet things like that, I'll have to tease you again."

Ahiru removed her head from his chest and met Fakir's eyes. Fakir felt himself get lost in Ahiru's blue eyes. Slowly he closed the distance between them, and kissed her gently. He broke away after a few seconds and looked to her.

_~end music~_


	18. The One I Like

**Here's Chapter 18 everyone! I hope you enjoy! (: I updated my "Ahiru In Wonderland" story, so make sure you go check it out ok?**

**In some chapters, I'll add parts for where the music would come in. I like doing this to add an effect to make it a bit more realistic. (: You can find the ones that I mention on YouTube. **

**Over 3,000 views?! I can't believe that many people read my story! Thank you everyone. Fellow Princess Tutu fans unite!**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 18: The One I Like

As Fakir broke away he noticed tears falling from Ahiru's face. Ahiru clenched the book in her arms before running away from him. Fakir watched as she left him in the silent library. He brought his hands to his lips, remembering the soft touch of hers. Elle had kissed Fakir a couple of times, but there was a difference when he kissed Ahiru. He could feel it in his heart. His mind became clouded with thoughts of Ahiru.

Suddenly Elle came inside the library. The clicking of her shoes echoed throughout the library. She looked around the library for Fakir as her errands were done. Elle found him standing in the play section of the library. Elle was about to call out to him, but noticed Fakir looked different. His eyes held a soft look in them, something she had never seen before. She noticed the way his fingers went towards his lips. Elle began to feel angry. She walked towards Fakir and held him by the arm, snapping him out of his daze.

"Elle, what are you doing here?" Fakir asked.

Elle just smiled innocently. "What do you mean? I came to see you of course!"

She held his arm closer to her as she looked deep into his eyes with a soft gaze.

"I picked out my dress for the festival. I can't wait for you to see it, my knight…" she whispered.

Fakir watched as Elle began to close the distance between them slowly. Before she reached his lips, Fakir heard the books fall from the shelves. A wave of relief came over him.

"Sorry Elle, I still have to finish putting these books away."

He went from her towards the fallen books and picked them up.

"I'll meet you later ok?" he said.

Elle's anger increased rapidly, but she tried to stay calm.

"Fakir, do you have someone else you like?" Elle asked him.

Fakir froze for a moment, but then arose from the ground. He started to put the books back on the shelves.

"I don't know what you mean…" he responded. "Elle is the only one I like."

"What about that orange-haired girl?" Elle said bluntly.

"Her name is Ahiru!" Fakir said coldly towards Elle.

An awkward silence filled the air as Elle stared at Fakir with wide eyes.

"So you…you like her?" Elle said, trying not to believe reality.

Fakir sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Elle. Ahiru's different…" He remembered when he shared his first waltz with Ahiru and smiled at the memory. "I'm going to ask her to go with me to the Fire Festival." He continued putting the books away. "Then… I'll tell her how much she means to me."

Elle couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was sure that she blocked Fakir's memories of Ahiru, yet he still was falling in love with her? Ahiru was a girl who didn't have confidence in herself. She failed at ballet. She had freckles for goodness sake. Freckles! Elle on the other hand was a beauty! A true primadonna with wonderful ballet skills! So why would he choose some imperfect girl over her?

A dark look came into Elle's eyes, but then it faded away softly.

"I understand." Elle said calmly.

"You do?" Fakir said, surprised at her calm tone.

Elle nodded as she flipped her hair.

"We were never meant to be that's all. I perfectly understand." She gave him a smile. "I wish you luck with Ahiru."

With that, Elle began to walk away from Fakir. Her mask of kindness broke as an evil grin came to her lips.

"_I perfectly understand alright. I most certainly do."_

* * *

_~insert OST music: Konzert 1 Track 03: Kurumi Wari Ningyo Chiisai Jyokoku~_

Ahiru walked around campus in a daze from the kiss. It had been a while since Fakir had kissed her. A soft blush came to her cheeks as she kept thinking about it. She realized she was holding something and noticed the play _Romeo and Juliet_ still in her arms.

"I forgot to put the book back!"

She panicked and rushed towards the library. Along the way she bumped into Fakir, who had finished with his duties. The impact caused them to fall to the ground. Ahiru rubbed her head before noticing she was on top of Fakir. Her whole body turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt anywhere? I'm just such a klutz! I really should look where I'm going!" She sighed deeply from talking too much.

"I don't mind." Fakir said to her.

"Eh?" Ahiru looked to see Fakir smiling at her.

"I'm really glad you bumped into me, Ahiru."

"Fakir…" Ahiru blushed softly at his words.

He arose from the ground, helping her up.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you…" Fakir said, rubbing the back of his neck from nervousness.

Ahiru looked at him with a curious expression about what he could want to ask her.

Fakir took a deep breath before looking at Ahiru seriously.

"The Fire Festival… Will you…?"

He noticed the innocence in Ahiru's eyes, which made him even more nervous.

"What about the Fire Festival, Fakir?" she asked him.

"Well... I was wondering if… If you…" Fakir tried to say again.

Ahiru wondered about what Fakir was trying so hard to ask her. She then got an idea.

"You don't know where to get your costume!"

Fakir looked at her with a blank expression.

"That's not exactly what I-"

"Don't worry; I know the perfect place! I'll show you!"

Ahiru grabbed Fakir by the hand as she began to run towards town.

Fakir tried to tell her what he actually meant, but when he saw Ahiru's smile, he decided to go with her to the costume shop.

_~end music~_


	19. Not The Same

**Sorry for the long update everyone. I had finals to focus on in May and I've been working on my other story lately. I apologize if I kept you all in suspense. **

**My story has over 4,000 views and to that I say, arigatou gozaimasu. I know Princess Tutu is a popular anime, but thank you to those who take time to read my stories. I really appreciate it. **

**I'll try to keep this one updated more often, but sometimes I get writer's block so bear with me ok? (: **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 19: Not The Same

Ahiru glanced nervously at Fakir as they walked towards the costume shop. When Fakir did notice her staring, she would quickly turn her head to avoid being caught. However, Fakir could tell Ahiru was looking at him the entire time they walked. Fakir decided not to say anything about it to avoid making Ahiru more nervous than she already was.

Fakir walked with his hands inside the pockets of his uniform as he usually did. He watched as the people in town conversed with one another without a care in the world. He noticed that there were mostly couples in town, much to his discomfort. There was one woman selling flowers from a simple basket that looked handmade. Although she looked middle class, she wore a warm smile on her face. As a couple passed her, she held out one of the flowers towards the gentleman.

"Would you care for a flower?" she asked, sweetly. "I think it would look lovely in her hair yes?"

The man smiled and took the flower from the flower seller. He attached it to his wife's hair with care. The woman blushed lightly before smiling at her husband. The man gave the flower woman some money for the flower before continuing on. The flower woman watched them go with a warm smile before going back to her routine.

"_A flower huh…?" _Fakir thought to himself.

Fakir grabbed Ahiru's hand gently before heading towards the flower woman. The woman saw them approach her and smiled tenderly.

"Would you like a flower, sir?" she asked Fakir.

"Yes please." Fakir responded.

The flower woman smiled to Fakir, but when she looked to Ahiru, her smile turned into a surprised expression.

"This girl…" the woman murmured to herself, softly.

"Eh?" Ahiru said in a confused tone. "Is there something on my face?"

The flower woman just smiled warmly at Ahiru as she shook her head from side to side. She reached into her basket and pulled out a white heliotrope flower and handed it to Fakir. Before Fakir could take it, the flower woman gently pulled him towards her so she could whisper something in his ear.

"This girl is very special. You two have been through many things together. Protect her with all your heart and never let her go."

The woman moved away, giving a tender smile to Ahiru before continuing on her way to sell more flowers.

Fakir watched as the woman disappeared into the crowd and felt a bit strange by her words, but decided not to ponder on it too much. He felt something tug his sleeve slightly and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes came into contact with a pair of blue ones. The look in them were of concern, but also sweet and caring.

Fakir gave her a tender smile before turning towards her.

"Ahiru, close your eyes for a moment ok?"

"Eh?" Ahiru said, tilting her head to the side.

"Just close them, ok?"

Ahiru felt she could trust Fakir and closed her eyes gently.

She felt hands goes towards her hair, causing her to open her eyes a bit, but Fakir told her to keep them closed.

Fakir finally finished and asked Ahiru to open her eyes. Ahiru shook her hair from side to side out of fear.

"Ahiru, please open your eyes. I want to know what you think."

Ahiru hesitated at first, but slowly opened her eyes, meeting Fakir's green ones. Fakir gave Ahiru a tender smile before turning her towards a store window so she could see herself.

Ahiru's eyes widened as she noticed the white heliotrope was attached to her hair. The flower was very pretty in Ahiru's eyes and she smiled happily.

"It's beautiful…"

Fakir smiled tenderly at Ahiru before looking to her braid.

"It's not complete."

Before Ahiru could question Fakir, he slowly unfastened her braid, revealing her long hair. The strands were wavy from being braided.

"Now you look like a princess."

Ahiru saw herself in the store window with her hair down long and looked away sadly.

"I don't look anything like a princess…"

"Yes you are, Ahiru. You're beautiful just like a-"

"Stop it." Ahiru interrupted.

Fakir saw a sadden expression on Ahiru's face which made his heart feel a slight pain. He reached out to touch her, but Ahiru moved away from him.

"Don't…" she said, softly. "Don't touch me."

Fakir slowly brought his hand back to his side and looked at Ahiru with an uncertain expression.

The two stood still while others passed around them.

Finally, Ahiru spoke, breaking the silence.

"You should go with someone else to the Fire Festival."

Ahiru's response made Fakir annoyed, causing him to grab her by the wrist.

"I don't want to go with someone else. I want to go with you."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can, Ahiru!"

"It wouldn't be the same!" Ahiru yelled.  
Fakir's eyes widened as he saw tears escape from Ahiru's eyes, running down her cheeks. He slowly released his grasp on Ahiru's wrist. Ahiru held her wrist with her hand as she looked to the ground.

"Fakir I…" "I've always loved you, Fakir." "You gave me the strength to continue as my true self when I was afraid." "You were always there for me... You always protected me..."

Ahiru raised her head so she could meet Fakir's face with her own.

"Even though some of the feelings you had in your heart for me have returned, it's still not the same." "You still don't fully remember me or who I really am to you. What we've been though together."

Fakir looked deeply into Ahiru's eyes as she spoke to him.

"I miss the Fakir I know… The one I fell in love with…"

Fakir watched as Ahiru stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Fakir leaned in slowly, wraping his arms around Ahiru's waist as the two met for a gentle kiss. Fakir wanted to embrace Ahiru tightly and kiss her until he couldn't breathe, but something in his heart said he couldn't until he fully remembered Ahiru.

As they broke away slowly, Fakir noticed Ahiru's face was flustered with embarrassment. He loved it when Ahiru became embarrassed. It made her more charming in his eyes, but everything about Ahiru impressed Fakir. He just needed to figure out why.

"I should go…" Ahiru said, nervously.

"Would you like me to walk you?" Fakir asked.

Ahiru's cheeks heated up slightly.

"I'll be fine…"

She felt part of her hair lift up and looked to see Fakir bring it to his lips. The look in his eyes made Ahiru's body turn completely numb.

"I hope I remember soon. I really want to kiss you again."

Ahiru's body turned red at Fakir's words. She moved back and quickly ran away from Fakir.

Fakir smiled as he watched her go, seeing her almost trip as she fled as fast as she could.

"_I really hope I remember…"_

* * *

**The flower, Heliotrope means "eternal love" according to the Old's Farmer's Almanac. It has other meaning too, but I decided to use this meaning. (:**


End file.
